jeon-san, are you jealous?
by ochihosh
Summary: jeon wonwoo yang selama ini memendam kecemburuannya akan kekasihnya yang bernama kim mingyu. #meanie #wonwoo #mingyu #jealous #seventeenotp #seventeencouple #seventeen


Jeon wonwoo.

Pemuda emo yang bergabung dalam boyband bernama seventeen. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil wonwoo ini bersifat tsundere dan berwajah datar. Ngga ngga nggaa, dia terkadang tidak berwajah datar bila di depan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Mingyu, ya.. walaupun lebih banyak bersikap tsundere nya.

Seventeen saat ini sedang dalam acara MAMA music award. Mereka sedang berada di ruang make up untuk persiapan penampilan mereka dengan girl grup yang dikenal dengan nama yeoja chingu atau girlfriend.

"Yak! Semuanya mari kesini. Kita berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum penampilan agar penampilan kita akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Perintah sang leader bernama S.coups yang diikuti berkumpulnya para member seventeen.

Setelah penampilan selesai, semua member beristirahat di ruangan khusus mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah mencari minum, tapi tidak dengan wonwoo yang lebih tertarik dengan handphone nya, dan langsung memainkannya sambil tiduran di atas sofa di sana.

Mingyu sebagai kekasih mendatangi wonwoo dan memberikan sebotol air minum "wonu hyung, kau belum minum. Minumlah dahulu" kata mingyu sambil menyodorkan sebotol air minum pada wonwoo. Namun, tidak satu pun kalimat keluar dari mulut wonwoo.

Dari belakang mingyu, sang leader berteriak menawarkan air yang tersisa untuk wonwoo "wonwoo-ya minumlah dahulu baru mainkan hp tidak pentingmu itu" pinta sang leader. Wonwoo pun langsung berdiri dan melewati mingyu untuk mendatangi sang leader dan mengambil minumnya.

'Hey apa yang salah dengan wonu hyung? Mengapa dia tidak menghiraukanku?' batin mingyu.

Setelah wonwoo mengambil minum dari sang leader, wonwoo duduk disamping hoshi.

"yak, wonwoo-ya apa masalahmu dengan mingyu? Kau bahkan tidak menghiraukannya saat ia memberimu minum" tanya hoshi pada wonwoo yang kembali sibuk dengan handphone nya. "Kapan dia memberiku minum? Aku tidak melihatnya" balas wonwoo tetap dengan wajah datarnya sambil menatap handphone nya. "Hey, kau pikir kau bicara pada anak tk, _eoh_? Mana mungkin mingyu sebesar itu didepanmu kau tidak melihatnya? Apa kau cemburu lagi? _eoh_?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu. Tidak ada gunanya."

Wonwoo hanya menengok sebentar kearah hoshi dengan wajah garangnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Yang namanya wonwoo ya wonwoo, wajahmu dan perilakumu tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu." "Whatever." Wonwoo bodo amat dengan perkataan hoshi.

"Member-deul, bersiaplah. Kita akan kembali ke dorm. Jangan lupa bawa barang kalian semua"

"Nae, hyung."

"Mingyu, ada yang cemburu nih" teriak hoshi sambil menunjuk wonwoo sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berusahan kabur dari wonwoo.

"Yak! Siapa yang cemburu eoh?!?!?!"

Teriak wonwoo dan berusaha mengejar hoshi. Karena wonwoo yang terlalu bad mood, ia memilih untuk mengambil tas nya dan langsung menuju mobil tanpa menunggu member lain tanpa melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengejar hoshi.

" mingyu-ya selesaikan masalahmu baik baik, nae?" Pinta jeonghan, eomma-nya seventeen.

"Ehm nae hyung"

Demi wonwoo, mingyu pun buru buru keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menuju mobil, bermaksud agar bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan hyung kesayangannya itu.

Mingyu langsung duduk disamping wonwoo di kursi paling belakang mobil. Namun, wonwoo malah memakai headset nya, seakan akan tidak ingin diganggu. Wownoo juga langsung memiringkan kepalanya kearah jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya ingin menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya yang ternyata dibalas dengan wonwoo yang malah melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

Sesampainya di dorm, wonwoo lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya -kamarnya dan mingyu-.

Berbeda dengan mingyu yang justru menuju dapur karena ingin memakan ice cream yang dibelikan wonwoo siang tadi.

Saat mingyu masuk kamarnya, ia melihat wonwoo yang sudah rapi setelah mandi di dalam balutan selimutnya sambil memankan handphone kesayangannya itu.

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pandangan yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Mingyu segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan kemudian tidur dengan hyung nya itu.

Setelah mingyu mandi, ia menuju kasurnya. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di samping wonwoo yang belum tidur itu. " ah.. jinjjaa" wonwoo malah keluar kamar meninggalkan mingyu sendirian. "Wonu hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa salahku?" Tanya mingyu sebelun wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan benar benar keluar.

Wonwoo menonton tv sambil memakan cheese ball tercintanya itu dengan seungkwan. Merasa sangat tidak dihiraukan, mingyu keluar kamar dan duduk disamping wonwoo. " wonu hyung, katakan apa salahku. Mengapa kau begini heum?" Mingyu memulai pembicaraannya dengan wonwoo.

'Sepertinya bila sudah begini aku harus masuk kamar' batin seungkwan lalu memasuki kamarnya yang menyisakan wonwoo dan mingyu di ruang keluarga.

Tanpa balasan dari wonwoo yang kembali main handphone, mingyu mengambil handphone nya dari wonwoo.

"Yak! Kembalikan handphone ku!" Teriak wonwok pada mingyu. "Tidak akan sebelum kau katakan apa salahku. Mengapa kau bersikap begitu padaku?"

"Siapa yang marah padamu? Tidak ada."

"Kau. Apakah benar kata hoshi hyung tadi? Kau cemburu pada member gfriend yang tadi tampil bersamaku, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa apa" mata wonwoo mulai berkaca kaca mengingat akan hal yang dikatakan mingyu.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis, hm? Katakan padaku" mingyu memeluk wonwoo. Tanpa sedikit pun penolakan.

"Mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" Tanya wonwoo dengan sesegukan dan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras

"Kau bahkan terlihat begitu dekat dengan wanita itu..hiks."

"Wonwoo hyung maafkan aku"

"Adegan itu bahkan tidak ada saat kita latihan"

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan mingyu.

"Maaf sayang, itu semua berubah satu hari sebelum penampilan. Maaf ya. Itu memang salahku" mingyu mengelap air mata di pelupuk mata dan pipi wonwoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tapi.. hiks..mengapa kau selalu melakukan itu didepanku..hiks.. belum lagi dengan project 97 line mu itu, sebenarnya aku benar benar tidak suka dengan itu..hiks.. itu akan mengurangi waktumu denganku. kau akan bersenang senang dengan teman teman barumu kan. Bagaimana bila kau bertemu yeoja yang bahkan lebih menarik dariku..hiks.. aku lelah. Terlalu banyak wanita bahkan lelaki diluar sana yang mendekatimu. Belum lagi dengan foto foto mu dengan _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ di media sosial. itu membuatku sangat cemburu. Aku.. sangat khawatir padamu, bahkan sekali pun kau didekatku, banyak sekali hal yang bisa menyakitiku. Aku.. tidak tahu lagi.. hiks.."

Wonwoo benar benar menangis saat ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan kata katanya yang selama ini ia pendam di dalam hatinya sendiri. Sendiri.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini padamu. Behentilah menangis. Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu bagaimana pun keadaannya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Walau banyak orng disana yang mengganggu kita. Percayalah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji. Saranghae wonu hyung" mingyu kembali memeluk wonwoo setelah mencium dahi, kedua mata dan kedua pipi wonwoo.

"Nado saranghae mingyu. Neomu neomu saranghae. Gajima." Wonwoo pun membalas pelukan mingyu dengan sangat erat, seakan tidak boleh ada yang mengambil darinya dan tidak boleh meninggalkannya.

 **hai semuanya! kenalin aku author dari ff ini.**

 **panggil aja sosong. ini ff pertama yang aku publish di ffn. semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **jangan lupa review nya ya!**

 **untuk kalian meanie atau samhwi shipper bisa cek wattpad aku ya! username nya ochihosh juga. selamat membaca!**

 _-sosong_ -


End file.
